A Matter of Miscommunication
by jfqzx
Summary: When a certain tensai is the cause of much confusion once again… OT5 TezuSanaAtoFujiRyo


Title: A Matter of Miscommunication  
Pairing: OT5- Tezu/Sana/Ato/Fuji/Ryo for 50pot and as a gift fic for sushidono

Theme: #44 Teddy bear  
Disclaimer: PoT and its characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them

Summary: When a certain tensai is the cause of much confusion once again…

000000000

Sanada Genichirou gave a small sigh as stood in the lift. After working at his regular day job of coaching junior high tennis students, he had been suddenly called to assist at his family dojo until it closed for the day. Needless to say, he was rather tired and was very much looking forward to have a peaceful night in. By this time, his other flat mates were most likely to be back. He could just about picture the scene- Tezuka would either be reading or buried by the avalanche of paperwork that came with his job as an international lawyer. Fuji would be playing with the computer to edit his photography, Atobe would be on the phone with one of his business contacts or looking over the aforementioned tensai's shoulder, trying to give some advice on the layouts, and the youngest of them, Ryoma, would be sitting around with the signature can of ponta in hand, boredly waiting for something to happen.

Some peace and quiet at last.

But when the ex Rikkai-fukubuchou finally came to his shared apartment, he found out otherwise. The scent of something burning that seemed to come from the direction of the kitchen assaulted his nose. He turned to look at Tezuka, who was sitting on an armchair calmly reading a book as if nothing was wrong. In fact, he seemed so engrossed with whatever he was reading that he seemed not to notice Sanada's entry. Deciding it was best not to disturb him, Sanada started past him quietly.

"Welcome home. Your share of dinner is in the table." Tezuka said suddenly, causing Sanada to nearly freeze in fright. The former Tennis captain had not turned away from his book at all.

"Aa… thanks. You didn't have to keep anything for me." Sanada replied.

As he walked towards the dinning area, he wondered where the others were. The house did seem rather quiet that night. Not that it was unusual or anything, none of his flat mates were noisy people but still, it was too still for his liking. Why weren't Fuji and Ryoma in the living trying to disturb Tezuka as usual? He quickly shook the thought from his head. Perhaps the more active three of their fivesome had gone out clubbing or they might even be in Atobe's room, doing things that would give him an even bigger headache thinking about it. And what the heck was that burning smell in the kitchen? Perhaps he was just really tired and smelling strange things for Tezuka didn't seem to notice it.

He went to the dining table, wondering what food they had kept for him. He instantly regretted his curiosity. Whatever it was on the plate was not food. It was a mass of blackened, charred lumps which he could not identify. He took a fork and gave one of the pieces an experimental poke. It was so hard it ended up rolling away from the fork and rolled off the side of the plate onto the table, making a soft but audible "plok".

Sanada was suddenly very glad that he had eaten a very full lunch. As far as his knowledge went, food was not supposed to make a sound like a small pebble when it dropped onto the table. The raven haired man turned to look at Tezuka, who was still reading his book. "Kunimitsu… what… on. earth. is. this."

The other man never looked up, but uttered a single word.

"Atobe."

At the mention of their other boyfriend's name, the tennis coach stared at Tezuka in confusion. But before he could question the other further, the kitchen door finally burst open and Sanada lost the remaining strands of coherent thought in his head. All he could do was stare.

The aforementioned Atobe Keigo was wearing a purple apron, and with frills no less, complete with a spatula in one hand. "Genichirou," he drawled, coming over to give the stunned ex fukubuchou a brief embrace and kiss on the cheek. "I thought I heard someone come in. So what do you think of ore-sama's latest creation?"

Now, while seeing Atobe in such a domestic role was both so wrong, yet strangely appealing at the same time, several things in Sanada's mind were starting to connect. First of all, Atobe never ever stepped into the kitchen other than helping to wash up. It was a known fact that the ex Hyoutei captain could not cook to save his life. However, one thing Sanada did know from living with him, was that the latter did cook when he was feeling very stressed. And Atobe cooking up a storm in the kitchen meant that he was unusually touchy at the moment. This meant that if Sanada did not comment on the food, he'd be in for a rather eventful night when all he wanted to do was to go and sleep.

Sanada pinched a dark lump from the plate and made a show of chewing it a few times before hurriedly gulping it down to satisfy Atobe. He was amazed that he could even bite into it.

"So," Atobe said, draping an arm around the dark haired boy's waist. "What do you think?"

"It's a little… bitter." Sanada managed to muster out; he grabbed a cup of water on the table and took a sip, even though he wanted to gulp the entire thing down to wash the taste away. He did not want to say anything that would tick Atobe off. Already, though their resident diva had a smirk on his face, his voice was dangerously low. He found himself holding his breath.

"Hm, that's what Kunimitsu said too. Maybe it needs a bit more salt ahn or maybe it needs some herbs…" the blonde haired businessman said and undraped himself from Sanada. He muttered to himself as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Sanada could not stand it anymore. He went to Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu. I think you better explain what's going on. And where are Syuusuke and Ryoma?"

"Syuusuke and Ryoma are at Syuusuke's house."

Sanada thought for awhile, then remembered. "Ah, Syuusuke's sister invited us for dinner. But both of us couldn't go due to work appointments. You mean they're still there?"

"Hn…"

"Why isn't Atobe with them then…"

"It's… complicated." Tezuka said after some thought.

"Isn't it always… now tell me before I go into that kitchen and ask the diva himself."

"Well, you know that Syuusuke has been talking a lot about his old friend of his lately."

"Yes…" Sanada's brain was not functionally properly that night. Processing things took a little longer than usual.

Tezuka continued. "Well, apparently that person was there at the dinner. Except Syuusuke choose not to announce that fact until not long before they left."

The former fukubuchou suddenly realized where this was going. The dubbed 'tensai' of their group had been terribly excited over meeting this childhood friend after many years. Even worse, the way Fuji had gone on about this old friend was as if they were both closer than friends in the past. It was no secret that Fuji liked to flirt with other guys even when they went out together. He often did so just to see how much he could annoy his boyfriends, especially Atobe, who loved to be at the center of attention and was very possessive over his 'property'. While the two often schemed together to rile Tezuka and Sanada up, Atobe and Fuji also had had more heated arguments and even hotter 'make-up sessions' than the rest of them. No need for girls in the apartment. Those two provided enough drama on their own.

Well, now it all made sense. Sanada sighed. It wouldn't be a pretty sight when Fuji and Ryoma came home. _Might as well make myself comfortable before the 'catfight' starts_. He thought as he stripped himself of his shirt and walked towards the bathroom.

000000000

In the shower, Sanada closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling of powerful spray coming from the various showerheads. If there was a good thing from staying with Atobe, it was the availability of luxurious living, such as a shower stall with spa-like jets shooting from the four walls. The said ex Hyoutei captain's choice of other things, however, were a little too eccentric for his tastes. His lip curved upward in a small smirk as he remembered the squabbles the five of them had had over the choice of décor for the apartment. He and Tezuka preferred a simpler setting with some traditional scrolls around, Fuji liked collecting art pieces and photography, Atobe went for the eccentric, with loud colours everywhere, and Ryoma, well, the youngest of them just could not be bothered, often standing at one side smirking at the rest of them.

The phone suddenly rang, breaking him from his thoughts, and he quickly finished his bath and changed into a fresh set of clothes. When he came out, he saw Tezuka put the phone down, and the bespectacled boy was frowning slightly.

"That was Fuji."

"What did he want…"

"Apparently he and Ryoma are on their way back…" before Sanada could ask anymore, Tezuka dropped the bomb, "And Sushi is coming back with them."

_Sushi? As in Fuji's friend? Fuji is bringing him back… that means… Oh god._

He must have said that out loud, for Tezuka shot him an understanding look. "I just restocked the aspirin."

There came a sudden click at the door and before they knew it, the door burst open and a honey-brown haired man stood in the living room. "We're back!" Fuji announced happily. Ryoma, on the other hand, just mumbled out a soft "Tadaima."

And as if someone up there was trying to play a joke on them, a certain blonde haired diva decided to waltz out of the kitchen. Sanada wondered what on earth he put in the food. He looked like he was high from breathing in some weird fumes.

"I think ore-sama has finally done it!" he said in a sing-song voice, grabbing Sanada's hand as if to pull him into the kitchen. "Genichirou, come try this sauce and see how it tastes..." he's words trailed away when he saw the new arrivals.

"Well, look who is back…" he said in a low voice that was laced with sarcasm.

Fuji merely smiled and waved at the fuming diva. "Hi Keigo! Sa… Pity you couldn't come to the lunch. Yumiko was looking forward to seeing you again."

"Well, ore-sama sends his regards and apologies to her."

"Sushi was looking forward to meeting everyone too. He was greatly disappointed that you especially, weren't there Keigo-kun, since he's heard me talk so much about you."

Atobe suddenly twitched. Sanada groaned inwardly. Atobe rarely lost his cool. This was so not good. "And exactly _what_ do you talk to _him_ about?" Atobe asked in a dangerously low voice.

As if completely oblivious to the other's mood, Fuji just continued, "Sa... why everything of course! We're best friends after all… it's only natural. Why during our childhood we were together so much that people joked that we were in love."

That statement made not only Atobe, but the rest of them turn to stare at Fuji.

"Childhood… Lovers?" Tezuka's strained voice broke the silence. Even the stoic one of their group couldn't defend himself against the green eyed monster that was jealously. Could Fuji be serious?

"Ma… I guess you could say so. I certainly love Sushi. He provided great comfort and companionship to me when I was feeling sad." Fuji replied ever so calmly.

_He said love with no 'd'. Has Fuji been hiding something behind our backs all along? If so Atobe's certainly not going to be any happier when he finds out that…_

"Why, he was so excited to meet the rest of you so I decided to bring him home!"

_Oh gods, Syuusuke's done it…_ Looking at Atobe's expression, Sanada decided that he had never seen the colour on someone's face drain so fast. If Atobe could, the Rikkai coach bet that he would be steaming through the ears at that moment.

"Fuji…" Tezuka suddenly spoke. "I don't think it's such a good idea. You'll have to tell your friend to leave."

"But, he's already here."

"What?" Tezuka's eyes turned to the door, expecting someone to burst in any moment and Sanada scanned the house. Did he sneak in without their knowing?

"Yes… oh dear I forgot my manners…" Fuji suddenly bent down and stuck his hand into a bulky shopping bag he was carrying, and when he straightened back up, he was grinning and holding a large furry brown teddy bear in his arms that was probably a little more than a foot tall.

"Everyone, meet Sushi."

A big silence followed.

"Syuusuke…" Sanada choked out when he managed to find his voice. "What… is the meaning of this…"

"Aw… why so serious everyone. Sushi was so excited to meet you guys. You don't want to make him sad do you?" Fuji pretended to pout and hugged the bear to him.

"Didn't you say Sushi is your childhood friend whom you haven't seen in a long time?"

"Sa… but he is! I used to drag him all over the place when I was a kid. He became so dirty and ragged that Kaa-san wanted to at least wash him but I didn't let her because I was scared of him being sucked into the whirlpool (washing machine). One day I came home and Sushi was missing. I searched all over the house and couldn't find him. So I left it as that. I thought one of my parents threw him away or something. It was only two weeks ago that Yumiko was helping Kaa-san to spring cleaning my room since I hardly go home anymore and guess what? She found Sushi under a pile of old things right at the back of my wardrobe. I used to hide in there when there were thunderstorms… Saa… I must have dropped him in there and forgot. But anyway, nee-san called me and told me that she had found him and I was so happy! I kept going home to visit him as she was slowly helping me to patch up the tears and such. She even washed him and stuffed more cotton in! Doesn't he look beautiful now?" Fuji beamed and squished the bear in his embrace.

It was then that the brown haired tensai seemed to realize the sudden stillness the house was pitched in. He blinked and looked from Tezuka, to Sanada and then Atobe.

"Sa… why is everyone looking at me like that."

"Sushi… is... a teddy bear…"

"Of course he is Gen-kun, what did you think he was? Saa… don't tell me you all thought I was talking about a real person."

Sanada cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, ehm…"

Fuji's brilliant blue eyes seemed to twinkle as a knowing smirk formed on his face. He sauntered up to Atobe. "Sa… Kei-kun… don't tell me that's you were so uptight this afternoon… is it?"

Said former buchou's face was an interesting mix of embarrassment and furiousness. Fuji grinned. "Kei-kun were you jea-lous?" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Actually I think he's deciding on whether to kiss or strangle you right now…" Ryoma smirked from where he was standing. Tezuka and Sanada briefly turned to glare at him. How much of this had he known all along? He would certainly be interrogated later. But for now, they focused their attentions back on Atobe in case the latter really decided to kill Fuji, who even had the guts to pat Atobe on the cheek reassuringly.

"Maa… if that is so, then let me decide for you." With a smirk, Fuji then grabbed Atobe by the apron strings and proceeded to give him a kiss that left the other man even more confused than before. "Feel better now Kei-kun?"

For a moment, Sanada thought that Atobe would really do something to Fuji; however what followed wasn't really what he had in mind. The blonde haired man suddenly leapt forward and grabbed the Fuji by the wrist. "Why you…" he growled and gave him and taste of his own medicine.

When they parted for air, both were panting slightly and Atobe's eyes were glinted dangerously. "Did you honestly think that ore-sama would let you off that easily ahn? Don't think you take your leave just yet…" And with that he pulled Fuji into the direction of his bedroom. Fuji managed a suggestive wink and waved just as the door shut behind him.

Tezuka and Sanada were left staring at the closed door in silence when Ryoma walked past them and walked to the same room that Atobe and Fuji had just gone into. Before going in, he stopped and arched an eyebrow amusedly at both of them.

"So are both of you coming or what."

The two serious ones of the fivesome turned to each other.

"Hn… I better go and make sure Keigo doesn't… hurt Syuusuke too much." And with that, Tezuka followed Ryoma into the room.

_Did… did Tezuka actually just say that?_ Anyway, it didn't take long before Sanada decided to join them.

After all, a certain green eyed prodigy needed to be interrogated as well.

000000000


End file.
